nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper
Hmm... Congrats on 8000 edits. =D I don't think it's cheating, because I did twice the work. Then again, I also created J-J-Jump juice, which would have got me 3, but I always thought we were going by the amount of management templates removed. Therefore, if you make a page, there are none to remove. Also, should we try to fit this in somewhere on the wiki? It's the Nitrome link button seen on their link page. I know it's in HTML, but we can work around that. 00:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking of using the url for it, alternatively for uploading it. But that doesn't seem to be working, so uploading it seems to be the best choice. Yes, progress doesn't save on Gunbrick and J-J-Jump, so every time I want to play level 9, for example, I beat levels 1-8 just to play #9. XD 00:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Both games save for me. :/ 00:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but I think that that's a good idea. (LOL) I think we could add that as HTML code, for example, next to 17~~PAGES ON THE WIKI, only in the main page, or in all content pages. What do you think? Only I need to guess what code I have to use. 11:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, Santi. You seem to love reusing other users' words. =D 03:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:P-P-Protect Of course there are high traffic pages, but I'm not sure that protecting them is a good idea, because 90% of unregistered users edits are small but helpful, and if we force them to make an account to edit, maybe they don't create it because of laziness (true story) and, we lose the edit they could have done. Do you understand my opint? Althrough at the moment I'm not decided and I'm 11:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Small incomplete What did you mean in the forum topic? Do I make it with more width or with less length? 19:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I added margins at the left and right of the template intentionally, but I'll fix it. Then, I think I could close the forum. 19:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. You can see Pig cannon to know how it looks now. I think I can close the forum topic now. 20:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Interactive Objects Hey RSK, I moved all the articles in Interactive Objects to Interactive objects! But in the category Interactive Objects, there are a few articles that are in Italics that if I change the category, it still stays in there. DO you know what's wrong with it? Or should I still make it as a candidate for deletion? Please answer! :) 20:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It worked! 20:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You're back you box! Go away! :LOL, it's because you're typing spaces. Starting a line with a space will create the pre box. I can fix this for you. Or maybe not, so you'll learn your lesson. XD And I answered your message twice. Okay, I'm going crazy. Back to FN0 for me. =D HAI! 20:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :What????!!! I'm number 4 on the wiki??!!!! ....... um..... ... 20:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : It's ready!!!! for deletion! ::Thanks. I deleted it when I saw your edits in Recent Changes, but thanks again for all your help. 21:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Surprise catergory Hi RSK! When I was editing Bombs (Mega Mash), I realized there was a category called Quagsire. Bombs (Mega Mash) was the only item in that category so I was wondering if I should delete the category from the article or just leave it. 19:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :And BTW, can I help you move articles from Recurring Enemies to Recurring enemies? Thanks! 20:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig Note: Before reading this message, please note that I am not mad at you for editing my sig (Bluefire did it tons of times). But what did you change? I looked at the edit prev/oldid thing, and couldn't figure out where I had a line break. Could you please tell me what was wrong? 02:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Two things About the sig, I put the code in my preferences, made sure the 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' box (or whatever it says) was checked, then I'm coming here. I'll show it at the bottom. Edit: I used the preview box, and it works! Thanks! There's still the small problem of the pre box, though. Rainbogeddon: Thanks for the help. I'm glad you showed me the shades page. I found it on the Nitrome Wiki once, but then I couldn't find it again. 13:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Check this out before we move on Hey, since you and NOBODY haven't seemed to have read or approved of this, I thought I'd just give a shout out to you guys before we start adding that template. 18:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Emoticons I waited for you in the chat, but I forgot that you were not allowed anymore(I know those are wrong words, I just can't find the right words.) In Nitrome Fanfiction wiki, there are some new emotes that I made: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723045361/nitromefanfiction/images/e/e2/Chick_emote.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723104741/nitromefanfiction/images/5/51/Fly_emote.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120723104841/nitromefanfiction/images/3/32/Star_emote.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/1/1b/Emoticon_evil_laugh.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/4/44/Emoticon_evil.png And they would be: (chick) (fly) >:D >:) So, there. I hope you like them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png -Frostyflytrap (talk) 11:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki page In your edit summary, you said something about having a wiki page. Well, I agree with you, except that we shouldn't make a wiki page. We already have one. But, I was thinking, we should have more links to our main page, to increase traffic there. Also, an extra pro would be that the more links we have to our main page, the more likely it will come up on google searches. Also, should we have a small page about Nitrome Universe, and a link to his site? I think we should have a page for any fan site that ends up being posted on Nitrome's links page. Tell me what you think, and then I will ask NOBODY and Santi about it. 13:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure about that... Official Nitrome pages is fine, but the fanfiction is not managed by nitrome, even linked on the links page, and the creator could include things which Nitrome would not be responsible of them. 19:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ? In your last message to me, you said, "Anyways, if it really bothers you, go ahead and change it back. I'm not going to stop you..." What would I change back? Sorry, but I'm confused. Have I missed something? 22:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) My little Dashie http://www.fimfiction.net/story/1888/1/My-Little-Dashie/My-Little-Dashie User:Zt-freak Thanks anyway =) I appreciate it anyway! Thanks. 03:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Carrot Story You may delete it. Also, how far did you get in Escape from Puppy Death Factory? I completed the game after finding all the required 31 puppies. There are also some spoilers about the game I don't think I should reveal to you, unless you want to know them. -- 11:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC)